


The Spirits that I've called

by Brambleshadow_of_WindClan



Category: The Princess and the Frog (2009)
Genre: Character Study, Embedded Video, Gen
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:41:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25267036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brambleshadow_of_WindClan/pseuds/Brambleshadow_of_WindClan
Summary: "I stared into the dark of my room. After hours, I finally fell asleep. They came from the depths of my dream and crawled into my heart. Suddenly they were in my fantasy, but they had their price. Don't you see the spirits that I've called? Came in the night while I slept. Became here, in the dark, far too great. The spirits that I've called won't let me go!" — "Die Geister, die ich rief" von OOMPH!, translated lyricsCharacter study on Dr. Facilier and his deals with the loa that he serves.





	The Spirits that I've called

**Author's Note:**

> Film: The Princess and the Frog (2009; Disney)  
> Song: "Die Geister, die ich rief" von OOMPH!


End file.
